kimkardashianhollywoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Updates
This wiki will update this log as the content in Kim Kardashian: Hollywood are made. __NOEDITSECTION__ Current Versions iOS 1, October 2014 Version 2.0.0 App Store Web Site Android 1, October 2014 Version 2.0.0 Google Play Store Web Site Mac OSX 22, August 2014 Version 1.3.0 Mac App Store Web Site Kindle 5, September 2014 Version 1.4.0 Amazon App Store Web Site Game Updates Update 2.0.0 1 October, 2014 - iOS iOS Android Version 2.0.0 1 October, 2014 BIG 2.0 UPDATE: Marriage! Italy! Gifts! Parties! * Plan a dream wedding and get married! * Visit Florence, Italy - the perfect place to tie the knot, and settle down in a new villa * New clothing and items, including wedding gowns, tuxedos, and wedding rings * New quests for you & your new spouse * Upcoming quests where you can throw parties - be the host with the most to win exclusive items! * Free gifts! Check back everyday for a special mystery gift, and get more during upcoming events! Plus: * New video messages from Kim! * More fans and levels to earn * Fixes and improvements Update 1.4.1 19 September, 2014 - iOS Bug fixes and other improvements to game performance Update 1.4.0 4 September, 2014 - iOS HUGE new update! Kim’s going on a trip to Australia, and you can join her in Kim Kardashian: Hollywood! * Use the new photo option (in the Kustomization screen) to shoot and share your looks! * Earn stars by climbing the new Top Couples list, as you and your mate try to become the next Hollywood Power Couple! * Head to Sydney, Australia! New characters, quests... even get your own yacht! Plus… * New clothing options for guys and gals! * Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! * Keep up with Starnews' Ray Powers on Twitter for new interview opportunities (@StarNews_Ray) * Bug fixes and other improvements Thanks for playing! 5 September, 2014 - Android HUGE new update! Kim’s going on a trip to Australia, and you can join her in Kim Kardashian: Hollywood! * Use the new photo option (in the Kustomization screen) to shoot and share your looks! * Earn stars by climbing the new Top Couples list, as you and your mate try to become the next Hollywood Power Couple! * Head to Sydney, Australia! New characters, quests... even get your own yacht! Thanks for playing! Update 1.3.1 15 August, 2014 - iOS Bug fixes and other improvements to game performance Update 1.3.0 6 August, 2014 - iOS 7 August, 2014 - Android Another big update – thanks for playing! * Take your star to London, England! Upscale ballroom appearances, new characters, quests, and more! * New clothing and other kustomization options for guys and gals! * Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! * Levels 21 and 22 added! * Keep up with Starnews' Ray Powers on Twitter for new interview opportunities (@StarNews_Ray) * Bug fixes and other improvements Update 1.2.0 23 July, 2014 - iOS 24 July, 2014 - Android 6 August, 2014 - Mac OSX Join Kim in Paris in this big new update! * Fly to Paris, France - a whole new area with things to do and people to see! (Level 11+ required) * New quests where you join Kim in Paris to pursue new fashion modelling opportunities * New Parisian hotel suite you can have as your home! * New clothing items * Millions more fans for A-Listers to earn Thanks for playing! More updates coming soon! Update 1.1.0 7 July, 2014 - iOS, Android *Turn on the heat in Punta Mita, Mexico! Beach photo shoots, a new place to date, quests and more! (level 10+) *Tons of new quests! *New clothing for guys and gals! *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Keep up with Starnews' Ray Powers on Twitter for new interview opportunities (@StarNews_Ray) *Bug fixes and other improvements Update 1.0.1 21 May, 2014 - Android *Bug fixes and other improvements to game performance Update 1.0.0 20 May, 2014 - iOS *Bug fixes and other improvements to game performance